Current social media applications allow users all over the world to share their thoughts and ideas on various topics. They also allow users to share media including videos, gifs, images, and text with each other. Most current social media applications allow users to create posts that are visible to friends and family, or to the public in general. Those users that can view the post may have the opportunity to provide various types of feedback (e.g., by posting an emoji-based reaction to the post, by leaving a text-based comment to the post, and/or by adding a feedback story to a storyline associated with the post). In some cases, however, a flow for creating feedback may be disorganized and/or confusing due to the multiple different types of feedback available. Thus, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved systems and methods for leaving feedback of different types related to social media compositions.